the_replacementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skate-Gate
" " is the fourth episode of the first season of ''The Replacements''. Synopsis After not being able to skate in anywhere in Pleasant Hills besides a little skate center, Todd decided to replace the Mayor with a professional skater so he can skate wherever he wants. Soon enough though, he gets annoyed when everyone is allowed and soon forced to skate wherever they want to. Plot Todd is performing a complex skateboard trick outside the library. He gets nabbed in midair, and he learns that the mayor banned skateboarding on public property. Soon, he discovers he can’t skate on private property, either. Todd decides to go to the skate park, just as the mayor demolishes the skate park and puts a skate park memorial park in its place. The mayor points to the dedicated skate zone: a tiny plot of land. Todd accuses the mayor of overstepping his authority. The mayor says he can do whatever he wants, and unless he gets replaced with another mayor, Todd can’t do anything. Todd calls Fleemco and asks to replace the mayor. Conrad says that Fleemco doesn’t have the money or the influence to replace elected officials—then he says he’s kidding. Fleemco’s people invite the mayor to become the Ambassador for Anguraguay. Later, Todd and Dick discover on the news that professional skateboarder Trevor Bodie is the new mayor. Dick never liked the old mayor because he wouldn’t let him ride a rocket-powered bathtub. Mayor Bodie immediately makes changes to Pleasant Hills’s infrastructure: he transformed freeway on-ramps into loop-de-loops, he replaced the cable car system with street luge, and he put an energy drink in the water supply (which gets Riley hyper). He also repealed every law passed by the old mayor, except the law forbidding jet bathtubs. The family checks out the new and improved skate park. Dick gets accosted by Trevor and a pack of other skaters. They break Mr. Daring’s skateboard and they make fun of his jumpsuit. That night, the kids discover that Pleasant Hills will host the Ultimate Games Freestyling Competition. Mayor Bodie had made skateboarding mandatory for all residents. Todd doesn’t see anything wrong; he believes that “if something is awesome, you obviously want as much of it as possible.” The next day, the skate park is overcrowded. Todd goes to the half-pipe, but Principal Cutler of all people tells him to get in line. Todd goes home to build his own skate ramp, but he discovers that no skate ramp is off-limits to the public. Todd goes inside to see his father among piles of empty soda cans and pizza boxes. He watches an old clip of himself jumping a shark on a skateboard. Dick wistfully says that thrill-seekers used envy him. Agent K wants to offer advice on how to take down a high-ranking official, but Todd says he’ll just talk it out with Mayor Bodie. Todd walks right into Mayor Bodie’s office. He challenges the mayor to put his title on the line at the Ultimate Games. The mayor will accept the challenge if Todd wagers C.A.R. It’s a deal. At the competition, Trevor executes a perfect Triple 360 Kickflip Combo. Todd isn’t going to skate; he's making his father do it for him. Dick Daring wears his old jumpsuit, though it doesn't fit, and he's going to use his jet-powered bathtub, even though it's illegal. He jumps over another shark and sticks the landing, reliving his glory days. Dick becomes the new mayor of Pleasant Hills, and he promises not to pass any more frivolous laws. The next day, every citizen wears a jumpsuit. Notes *The scene where Dick jumps over a shark references the Happy Days episode "Hollywood, Part 3", in which the Fonz jumps over a shark. A man that resembles the Fonz is in the stands. *Prince Cinnamon Boots is in the line for Todd's skate ramp. *Trevor Bodie is a parody of Tony Hawk. Category:Episodes Category:Season One